


Don't Move

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockwarming, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, dean winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean likes to cuddle. Like, spider monkey style. When you wake up before him, you decide to try something new.





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written this particular kink before. In fact, I had to look up what it was. I hope I did it justice. Also, it did not go where I thought it would go. I had planned to write something longer, but that happens sometimes. I apologize for nothing.

When you and Dean started sleeping in the same bed, you quickly discovered that he likes to cuddle. It was usually best to just wait for him to wake up before trying to extricate yourself from his arms and legs wrapped around you like a spider monkey. 

This morning was no different. You woke up before Dean, his arms and legs wrapped around you and his face pressed against your chest. His hard cock, trapped between your bodies, soon had your juices flowing, and you started to feel frustrated. 

Tilting your head, you could see he was still fast asleep, his warm breath fanning over your nipple with each exhale, not doing anything to alleviate your frustration. Struck by sudden inspiration, you managed to wriggle a hand down between you and adjust Dean’s cock so it fit between your legs, pressing lightly against your slick pussy. It felt great, but it fell well short of what you actually wanted.

You were starting to feel a little put out that Dean could just keep snoring when you were wide awake. A girl has needs. With a wicked grin, you let Dean’s cock slip inside you, letting out a breathy moan at the feeling of him stretching you so deliciously.

“Whu-?” Dean mumbled, his lips brushing against your skin, causing goosebumps to erupt.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” you whispered, your own lips against his ear.

Dean’s grip on you tightened and he pulled you impossibly closer, inadvertently pushing his cock deeper inside you, and you let a sigh of pleasure escape you. Wrapping your own arms around his body, you snuggled into him. The combination of his warm body so tightly wrapped around yours, and his hard cock stretching your pussy so perfectly, had you floating in a sea of bliss.

Without conscious thought, Dean rolled his hips to meet yours, some part of his sleeping brain registering the feeling of your warmth around his cock and pulling him awake. Instead of speaking, and without opening his eyes, his lips found your nipple and latched on, sucking lazily on the hard nub. When his hips started moving, you let your hands slide down to his ass and held him still.

“Don’t move,” you breathed against his ear. “Just...stay there.”

Dean rumbled a groan deep in his chest but stilled against you, his lips and tongue still idly teasing your nipple. You bent your neck, resting your cheek against his soft hair, curled around him almost protectively, your mind floating in that dreamy state between sleep and consciousness. What had started as sexual arousal had changed into a closeness so intimate it was almost too much. You wanted to stay like this forever, just you and Dean, wrapped around each other, part of each other, your hearts beating, skin touching, everywhere.

For just a moment, you felt as if you were one complete being. 

One heart. 

One soul.


End file.
